nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite
Frostbite 'is the second map in the Redemption expansion pack in Play4Fun Zombies!, by 'JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Story After teleporting from Hue City to Siberia, the characters are once again overrun by a never-ending horde of relentless and bloodthirsty zombies. 'Setting' Frostbite takes place in Siberia, Russia. Its weather effects are similar to that of Call of the Dead, but the fog does not come in. The characters are at a Siberian base. 'Real Overview' Frostibite is a medium sized map, similar to that of Der Riese. It is symmetrical, and the pathways link together in a rectangle, with area in the middle as well. First are all of the buildings, where there are only barriers and such, but after the buildings come the outdoors, where zombies may come from almost any direction, but usually the buildings. There is no power switch on this map, as well as no perks or Pack-a-Punch Machine. However, the Mystery Box, along with a few traps are included in various areas. There is a new boss, that looks like a zombified Lev Kravchenko. He has the same characteristics as a normal, running zombie. However, he has more health, and can down players faster. He can down players with two hits regularly, and four hits with Juggernog. Once killed, he will drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale, but if he is killed without hitting anyone, he will drop a Max Ammo and a Mysterio. There is a new wonder weapon that has a similar effect as the Winter's Howl. It will make the zombies freeze in their positions, and will make their heads explode after five seconds. The rounds fired will also have a chain reaction effect, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It's real name is unknown, but it is known as "The Popper" by the characters. 'Easter Egg' There is an Easter Egg that involves saving trapped Soviet soldiers. If it is done, it will play a major part in the Redemption storyline in the map after Frostbite. 'Steps' #'Step 1 - '''Find a small cave opening, near the edge of the map, facing the mountains. #'Step 2 - Activate the small hole and hear the Soviet soldiers talking, they will address you and tell you how to get them out. #'Step 3 - '''Find a shovel at the top of the base, inside a crate. #'Step 4 - 'Dig into the hole. #'Step 5 - 'Have a player jump into the hole. Doing so will teleport them back on land, and will show four soldiers getting out, thanking the players. They will refer to helping players out once more sometime in the future, departing into the mist after doing so. 'Result As a result, a random player will recieve the new wonder weapon automatically, with full ammo. Weapons 'Bolt-Action Rifles/Sniper Rifles' *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k *Springfield *PTRS-41 'Sub-Machine Guns' *PPSH-41 *MP40 *Type 100 *Thompson *Grease Gun *MP38 *Sten *Owen Gun 'Assault Rifles' *STG-44 *MP43 *STG-45 'Rifles' *SVT-40 *M1 Garand *Gewehr 43 *Gewehr 98 *Lee-Enfield *M1A1 Carbine *M2A1 Carbine 'Shotguns' *M1897 Trenchgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Winchester M97 *Winchester M1887 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Thundergun *The Popper Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps